Mukotsu
|image name=Mukotsu.png |kanji=霧骨 |romaji=Mukotsu |literal meaning=Misty/Foggy Skill |viz manga=Mukotsu |english tv=Mukotsu |birth= |age=*60-70 *75-85 |death=Killed by Sesshōmaru |status=Deceased |species=Human → Specter |gender=Male |height=97.6 cm |weight=51 kg |eyes=Black |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons=Poison |abilities= |occupation=Mercenary |team=Shichinintai |affiliation=*Shichinintai, Naraku |anime debut=103 |final act= |manga=237 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= Images of Mukotsu }} was a member of the Shichinintai. He was a master of poisons of sorts and utilized a number of different poisons and gases to attack his enemies. Due to his elderly appearance, he was considered to be the oldest of the Shichinintai; he was also the second weakest member. History The Shichinintai took a job for a lord; only to be betrayed and forced into the snowy mountains in the north. They were soon captured and executed. A tomb was constructed for them near Mount Hakurei in order to calm their evil spirits. Fifteen years later, Mukotsu and the other Shichinintai members were revived when Naraku gave the leader Bankotsu seven Sacred Jewel shards. During the story Mukotsu first appeared during a confrontation between Sango and Kohaku in a forest. He unleashed a vast shroud of poisonous gas that forced Sango to retreat with Kirara. Kohaku escaped the poison's reach by jumping up to one of the trees. He warned Mukotsu not to be so careless and stated that the saimyōshō were watching his everyone. Mukotsu claimed that he and his comrades had to step in since Kohaku was taking too long. He then asked Kohaku if he knew Sango, to which Kohaku did not respond. Mukotsu watched the battle between Inuyasha's group and Jakotsu. He released his poisonous gas into the valley where the battle was taking place as a way to allow Jakotsu to escape quickly and safely. Later on, Jakotsu came across Mukotsu in the shallow forest where he is mixing up some potions and talking to himself. Jakotsu was angry at Mukotsu for interrupting his battle with Inuyasha and for almost killing him with poisonous gas, but Mukotsu claimed that he knew that Jakotsu would be alright. Jakotsu then provided an update on what some of the other members of the Shichinintai were doing. A saimyōshō suddenly arrived to warn them that Inuyasha was in pursuit of Jakotsu on his own. After learning this, Mukotsu was interested in going after the other. He was particularly interested in Kagome since she was in possession of Shikon Jewel shards. When Kagome and Shippō arrived at a well, they saw young woman lying in front of it. The two of the discovered that the woman was dead, as well as all the nearby villagers and wildlife. As they prepared to leave, Mukotsu suddenly appeared from a dense cloud of poisonous gas. It paralyses Kagome's body, but would leave her mind fully intact. Unaffected by the poison, Shippō tried to stop Mukotsu with his Smashing Top attack, but became defenseless when Mukotsu exhaled some more poison at him. Mukotsu kicked Shippō aside and was prepared to take Kagome, but was stopped when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him and destroyed his poison container. Shippō decided to flee in order find Inuyasha. Miroku asked Mukotsu who was behind the resurrection of the Shichinintai, but the poison user feigned ignorance and stated that only his leader would know. He then unleashed more poison at Miroku and Sango. They disappeared when the poisonous smoke cleared. Believing them to have been dissolved, Mukotsu took the paralyzed Kagome to a little hut that had was surrounded by a smokescreen of poisonous gas so no one could enter. Mukotsu proceeded to try and marry Kagome. He draped a white blanket over her and did a little marriage ritual, singing and holding her hands. Just then, Sango and Miroku suddenly burst through the roof of the hut with Kirara. Mukotsu was furious at them for interrupting the ceremony. He unleashed a poisonous gas that entered a person's body through the eyes and skin; making Sango's poison mask ineffective. Kagome was able to think fast and stabbed Mukotsu in the throat in an attempt to remove his Shikon Jewel shard. He became enraged and slapped her hard across the face. He then yelled that she did not love him because of his hideous appearance. Mukotsu was about to strangle her to death when Sesshōmaru suddenly appeared and slashed Mukotsu across the back. Unaware of who the other was, Mukotsu and Sesshōmaru left the hut and go outside where Mukotsu pompously attempted to suffocate Sesshōmaru with his poisonous gases, but to no avail. When Mukotsu realized that Sesshōmaru was impervious to his attacks, he hastily dropped his weapons and cowardly hid behind the bushes, pretending to surrender. Sesshōmaru continued his approach, but Mukotsu suddenly drew out another weapon and blasted his finest gas at Sesshōmaru. This too, however, was ineffective, Sesshōmaru killed him on the spot with one stroke of Tōkijin. Meanwhile, Jakotsu had been watching the entire time and ran off with news of Mukotsu's death. The saimyōshō then obtained his jewel shard and gave it to Bankotsu soon after. Personality Mukotsu is very similar to Jakotsu in the fact that he is constantly looking for a potential partner, only in Mukotsu's case his "victims" are women. However, he couldn't stand rejection, mostly because of being insecure of his appearance. Any time a woman rejects his affections, he automatically assumes it is because of looks, which is probably a large contributing factor. Another factor is that he always came on too strong. Physical description Mukostu is a short man with a portly build. He has large eyes that are squinted and is missing several teeth. Mukotsu has red circular markings around his eyes and near his chin. Outfit Mukotu wears off-white robes with a matching bandana and handkerchief that hangs over one side of his face. He has purple arm guards underneath his robes. He also wears a gray hakama and waraji sandals. Powers & Abilities Mukotsu is skilled at making different kinds of poison for different purposes. However, when he is killed by Sesshōmaru, it shows that he has little experience in dealing with yōkai, although this could also be due to the fact that Sesshōmaru uses poison himself. Mukotsu also seems clearly and completely unaffected by his own poisons, seen in his first apparition where he somewhat drinks a bit of his own poison, probably testing its efficiency (later, talking with himself saying "Yes, it's right!" as if saying the poison is right), meaning his mask is only for decorative purposes. Manga vs. Anime *The scene of Mukotsu breaking up the fight between Sango and Kohaku in Episode 103 is not present in the manga. *In the manga, Mukotsu learns that Inuyasha left his friends from a saimyōshō before Jakotsu arrives (to which Mukotsu then tells Jakotsu this news). *In the manga, Mukotsu tries to rape Kagome. The anime has played this down, so he tries to marry her. *In the manga, Mukotsu is aware that Miroku and Sango are alive before they try to rescue Kagome from inside the hut. *In the manga, Kagome is able to stab Mukotsu in the throat before Sango and Miroku arrive. *In the manga, when Sesshōmaru appears and attacks him from behind, Mukotsu's left arm is torn off. *The fight between Mukotsu and Sesshōmaru lasts longer in the anime. In the manga, Mukotsu unleashes his poison at Sesshōmaru without leaving the hut. He is then killed immediately after it proves to been ineffective. *In Episode 115, Bankotsu is shown to be mourning Mukotsu and Kyōkotsu after their deaths. Quotes Trivia *The marks on Mukotsu's face mean "Poison". *In the English dub, Mukotsu claims that he learned how to make poison from his mother. *Mukotsu is one of the only two members of the Shichinintai who did not get their own individual theme music in the InuYasha Official Soundtrack (the other being Kyōkotsu). This is most likely due to the fact that they're both killed quickly after being introduced. Media appearances *Chapter 238 *Chapter 239 *Chapter 240 *Chapter 245 *Chapter 259 *Chapter 276 Anime *Episode 103 *Episode 104 *Episode 105 *Episode 108 *Episode 110 *Episode 115 *Episode 116 *Episode 120 *Episode 121 *Episode 122 *Episode 123 }} References ca:Mukotsu de:Mukotsu es:Mukotsu zh:雾骨 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Undead